The present invention relates to a method of creating access to a waveguide for coupling measuring signals into or out of the waveguide.
In order to determine the electrical and magnetic characteristics of a waveguide arrangement, appropriate measurements must be made. A waveguide arrangement in this context may comprise a single waveguide, a waveguide component (e.g. a filter, mixer, coupler, circulator, etc.) or a complex integrated waveguide circuit. In order to measure such characteristics, measuring signals are initially coupled into the waveguide arrangement at an access point, and coupled out again at an end of the section of the waveguide arrangement in which the measurements are to be made, and from there fed to a measuring device. For reflection measurements, the coupling in and out occurs at the same access point.